


Inner Beauty

by LittleQuail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQuail/pseuds/LittleQuail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything seems to go wrong on one snowy day, Frisk turns to the one robot who they know will be able to cheer them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a dream my friend had. Thank you for reading!

It had been kind of a rough day for Frisk. Both Sans and Papyrus were on duty at their sentry posts today, so they couldn’t play, and all Toriel had to do at her house was learn interesting snail facts or do schoolwork. Yuck. Not only that, but to entertain themselves, they had taken to building things out of snow outside of the skeleton’s house, as that was where they were staying for the day. In the middle of making a decent snowman, it got knocked down with a bombardment of snowballs from local monster kids that didn’t like them very much. They pelted Frisk with the weapons after the snowman was destroyed, laughing as they fled inside the house. 

They dried off and put on comfortable clothes, sinking into the large couch and turning on the television, flipping through the few channels until they stopped on MTT’s station. It looked like they were just playing reruns for the whole day, according to the guide. This gave Frisk the idea to text Mettaton and ask if he could come over. 

>mettaton are you free i am bored  
>Of course, darling! Want to come over to Alphys’?  
>no im cold come here  
>Are you at the house in Snowdin?  
>ya  
>I’m on my way!

They put their phone down on the couch, snuggled into the couch, and waited.

It felt like hours to the young kid, but only 15 minutes later, a knock came at their door. Sluggishly, they got up and opened it, revealing Mettaton in his usual gear, though with a strange bright pink case of something by his side. They stepped to the side and welcomed him in, signing to him that they were thankful he was here. 

“There’s no other place in the world I’d rather be than here, beautiful! Now, your texts sounded pretty sad and very unlike you. What’s wrong, buttercup?” They closed the door and he kneeled in front of them, cupping their face in his hand. They looked away, pouting and crossing their arms. Giving a sigh, they signed out to him what had happened during the day and how horrible it had made them feel. He gasped dramatically, hands flying to his mouth in surprise and worry. 

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt from those awful kids? Oh don’t worry honey, I’m here now, and I’m going to make everything all better, sweetheart.” He gave them a hug, squeezing them tight. They gave a hug back, their tiny arms barely reaching his back. They patted his back after a moment, signaling for him to let them go. They told him they were fine, just happy to be with someone. 

“And I’m glad to be here. Oh what awful bullies! I should give them a piece of my mind!” He sighed. “That’s for another day though. Today is going to be all about you, and making you feel better than ever! Starting with a little surprise I brought with me!” He gestured over to the case he had brought, it glittering in the light. They pointed to it and raised their arms and shoulders, asking what it was. 

“Like I said, it’s a surprise! Now, I want you to get all comfy on the couch and close your eyes, I’ll get it all set up for you.” He winked at them and ruffled their hair, standing back up to his full height and grabbing his case. They headed back to their seat, scooting all the way back and relaxing, letting their eyes close. Muffled sounds of something opening and other things zipping and unclasping were all they could hear, along with the background noise of the robot’s show. It only took a few moments before the noises all stopped and Mettaton told them to open their eyes.

A full makeup table stood in front of them, including a large mirror and every kind of makeup they could imagine. 

“Tada! I thought, if they don’t feel beautiful, why not make them look beautiful instead? Sometimes just looking nice can make you feel so much better, and who better to do your makeup than me? I am a makeup expert after all - who else could get such perfect eyeliner wings?” He flipped his hair and showed off, the light catching him in all the perfect angles, as usual. “Now, are you ready to be fabulous?” 

Frisk got a wide grin and clapped their hands excitedly, nodding in approval. 

“Then let’s get to work!”

It took nearly an hour to apply foundation, then taking it off because it wasn’t the right color, then reapplying the same one by accident, taking that one off, and finally finding the right one. Blush was applied, in a light pink, and everything was set with a powder to finish. Frisk picked out a light blue eyeshadow that looked hardly used, and Mettaton set to work coating their eyelids with it. Eyeliner came next, and he wasn’t kidding when he said he made perfect wings. A light coating of mascara and a light lipstick finished them off. 

“Alright darling, I think I’m finished. You look absolutely stunning!” Mettaton gave the human a grin and revealed themselves to the mirror. At first glance, Frisk wasn’t even sure it was still them. Their skin was smooth and flawless, with beautiful eyebrows and even the eyeshadow they had picked out was perfect for their skin color. Their eyes welled up and they gently touched their face, just to make sure they were real. 

“So? Do you like it?” He smiled at them before noticing the tears. “Oh no, darling, what’s wrong? Is something off?” Frisk shook their head, signing that they loved it and beamed at them, carefully wiping away their tears. 

“Oh good, I’m so happy! I’ve always thought that makeup brings out your inner beauty - and look at how beautiful you are! I’m so sorry you had such a rough day, but I do hope you’re better now.” He got a soft look in his eyes and gave them a warm smile. They nodded and hugged him once more, trying not to get makeup on the robot. They let go and asked him if they could go to Sans and Papyrus and show them their new style. 

“But of course! Let’s go right now, I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to see you!” He stood up and helped them off the couch, holding their hand as they went outside into the snow to visit the two skeletons. Sure, their day had gotten off to a bad start, but it ended fabulously.

**Author's Note:**

> Why would Mettaton have a collapsible makeup table and mirror? Why wouldn't he, he's Mettaton.


End file.
